Learning to Fly
by rin-mizuki
Summary: Kagome is a pet. A slave, if you will. A slave by choice. What happens when her master tries to fly...without her? Rated M to be safe.


This is a short one. It's only one chapter, but I got the idea after looking at a picture. There's a bittersweet ending. Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Inuyasha. Nuff said.

* * *

Kagome crawled into the living room on her hands and knees, looking up at her master. He had been there for two days now, and he didn't even come down to pleasure her like he does every night.

Her master was gorgeous. The best. His long silver hair hung to his knees, bangs shrouded his molten gold eyes, a crescent moon the color of sapphires was tattooed on his forehead, and he was tall and lean. Delicious.

But what was the tastiest about him was his cock. She could easily take it all day with the ecstasy he gave her. He knew her body well, all the little sweet spots in her were at his disposal.

He know exactly how to fuck her, make her cry out in pleasure, make her cum so hard. All with that huge cock.

Kagome was taken in by him many few years ago when she ran away from home. She was seven when he found her, and now she was twenty. Who the fuck knows how old he is; he's looked twenty-three for the past thirteen years.

He sheltered her from the world, treating her as if she was a princess, and always cherished her. He told her when she was fifteen that her body was a temple, but it was made to be worshipped.

He allowed her one friend, a woman named Sango. She was all Kagome needed. Sango was kind, supportive, and a well rounded person, always finding a way to make Kagome laugh.

Supposedly, she was dating a man named Miroku. He was handsome, and a pervert too, but nowhere near as yummy as her master.

"Sesshomaru..." she murmured. She didn't understand why he had to concentrate so hard for this. She was hurt. She cried that morning. She ached for him to be inside her.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with her bright blue eyes, normally so full of life. This night felt different to her, and she wanted to see him one last time, soaking in his smooth features.

"I see you're trying to fly again, master!" she chirped with a heavy amount of false cheer. "Some mean man got you down last week, but I know you can do it this time. I believe in you."

She laid down on the floor below him and brushed her ebony hair to the side, oblivious to everything that was out of place. Because it was always like that. She trusted him with her life, and with her heart.

"I think I'm going to rest until you come down, ok? Good night, master. I love you. Now and forever."

Sesshomaru's ghost smiled down at the dying body of the love of his life, finally peaceful with her first, last, and only confession of her true feelings. He thought she didn't love him, he thought she only looked upon him as a master.

But he was wrong. Oh, was he so wrong. His little Kagome yearned for him with all her heart, but she thought he didn't love her. Misguided thoughts brought both young people to death, Sesshomaru of a broken neck and Kagome of a broken heart.

His little pet's soul floated to him, wrapping around him and taking on the shape of her body. Sesshomaru buried his face into her hair as she latched onto his middle, never wanting to let go. "I love you too...my Kagome."

Holding hands, the spirits ascended the steps to heaven, content at last with the love they shared.

* * *

That night, Kagome Higurashi, age twenty and at the prime of her life, died of a broken heart. She was watched over by the cold body of Sesshomaru Takahashi, hanging listlessly from the rope around his throat.

The police arrived at the house a day after, called in to investigate by a Sango Nakawa, worried after the door was slightly ajar and there were no noises. Once the bodies were brought out, Sango's chocolate eyes filled with tears at her closest friend's lifelessness. However, there were small smiles on the faces of the two cadavers, and a sense of peace seemed to adorn their faces.

Kagome Higurashi, former heir to the Higurashi fortune, sister to Kikyo and Sota Higurashi, daughter to Isoko Higurashi, granddaughter to Fusao Higurashi, childhood friend of Naraku Kumo, and lover of Sesshomaru Takahashi, was buried two days after her death.

She lays in the grave next to Sesshomaru Takahashi, former prince of Japan, brother to Inuyasha Takahashi, son of Toga and Sakura Takahashi, childhood friend of Sango Nakawa and Miroku Owashi, and lover of Kagome Higurashi. He was buried on the same day as her and their epitaphs read the same.

_Kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo_

_(This wish I hold deep within my heart)_

_Koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori wo_

_(Without saying it, I've stopped my prayers)_

_Sadame to nadzukete_

_(And inscribed into them the name of Destiny)_

_Sokozareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga_

_(The memories left behind and your face I've lost)_

_Seta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama_

_(Continue to be deserted within my starved heart)_

* * *

Review please! I like that stuff. Song lyrics from epitaph taken from the song Strength by Abingdon Boy's School.


End file.
